Opium threesome
by mystmoon92
Summary: China lost the Opium war and must do what England tells him...when America walks in on China's "helping" AmericaxChinaxEngland drug use, non-con, based from rp with RubyxKurosaki


**I'm not dead!**

**Warning: This fic contains drug use, non-con and historical inaccuracy (any big problems tell me and I will correct as far as possible)**

**Neither me nor RubyxKurosaki own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>China sprawled in the unfamiliar room. He didn't know how he got there or whose it was, but his worries soon faded with one puff of his pipe. His head lolled back on the bed as his hands delicately held it away from his face, his long hair flowing untamed across the sheets.<p>

England hated today, nothing had gone as he had wanted it to. Slamming the cup of tea down on the table he stood up, kicking back his chair. Times like this were the reason he kept the Chinese nation in his house. Throwing the bedroom door open he almost laughed, gazing at the other as he sprawled out on the bed: "Good evening."

China's eyes narrowed as he tried to identify the figure through his drug induced haze "O-Opium ahen?"

He just smirked, starting to undress throwing off his tie and shirt: "Of course it me. Who else can have you, my dear?"

"Hmmm...I don't know ahen...sometimes I see people ahen...but then they disappear ahen..."

It didn't take long for the English nation to be stood there in just his boxers, laughing happily at the other: "How much have you had?"

China shrugged, taking another deep drag from the pipe "Lost track aru...I'm not happy about it you know..."

England just grinned, crawling onto the bed as he yanked the pipe from the others fingers, throwing it aside: "...Really? Oh...Oh dear. Come here and kiss me."

"Noooo!" He strained to pick up the pipe, sluggishly pushing England aside "You stink of Indian tea ahen..."

England just laughed at the other, grabbing his wrist to pin them above his head and force their mouths together, kissing him forcefully.

"Nnnn..." China didn't fight, instead slipping deeper into his own drugged world. England knew he'd won as soon as the other submitted, slipping one hand under his open robe and yanking it sideways, tracing patterns over the bare flesh below his fingers. China moaned softly, staring at the ceiling blankly. He giggled as England's face came into view "Eyebrows are eating your face ahen..."

"Shut it." England hissed, leaning down and biting hard on the others neck, hands still rooming over his naked body. China barely felt it, his gaze empty as it flickered from spot to spot. Knowing on some level what was expected by now, he lowered his head to England's boxers, slowly removing them as he tried to keep his hands still.

England's lips tugged themselves up into a smile as he watched the other, lazily running a hand through his hair "Good~ good~"

Unsheathing his tented manhood, he shudderingly drew his head closer, the drug making him unsteady and soothing his worries. He licked slowly up the shaft before taking it in his mouth, softly sucking and blowing as best he could. England's moans and cries of pleasure were loud, untameable as he tugged at the others hair with every movement, bucking up into his mouth with a whimper. China managed not to gag as he was forced to take more in his mouth than he was ready for, eyes shut as he concentrated on being somewhere, anywhere else. His bed partner forced himself deeper into the others waiting mouth, slamming his hips back and forth into the warm wetness that embraced him. China coughed, trying to use the back of his throat. He absently wondered what would happen if he fought back...but it would be no good...they had too much of a hold over him these westerners. England didn't care what he was doing to the other, he just pushed deeper, fucking the elder hard in the mouth. China spluttered as he came hard in his mouth, coughing hard. He registered blankly that this was probably bad...but as he saw the pipe and took another drag this care too, washed away... Neither of them noticed the footsteps outside.

"W-what going on?" The thick American accent cut through the haze like a knife, there in the doorway was a slightly terrified looking America.

England turned, grinning: "Good evening."

"Mmmm?" China looked up blearily, pushing some of his hair out of his face "Who's it ahen?"

England swung his legs off the bed, crossed the room and grabbed America by the wrist, dragging him deep into the haze: "China, this is America. Kiss him for me~"

America turned bright red, trying desperately to escape England's hold: "Arthur! N-no! I don't want you too...I came to you about w-work!"

Soothed into submission by the sweet smoke hanging in the air, China knelt up on the bed. He put his arms around America's neck loosely, gazing off slightly to the right of his shoulder, his lips parted. Americas blush was the exact shade as a tomato as he realised the others lips has hit his own, exploring them curiously as England slipped behind him, stripping off his clothes: "Go on China~ Make him feel good."

Fingers shivering, China slipped his hands down to the American's belt, fumbling with the buckle, an absent smile on his face

America just gazed at him, allowing England to drag off his shirt without much of a fuss: "C-china what are you…why?" He whimpered, trying to restrain himself.

"Make you feel good aru..." China murmured quietly, running a hand over America's vital regions through the underwear fabric.

America squeaked in shock, trying to pull away from the touch as England started to abuse his neck and shoulder with kisses: "B-but…but why are you here!"

China tsked at the limpness that he felt, kissing America's chest as he began to stroke the length. The youth moaned softly, his feelings not helped as England tugged at Nantucket, making the America's legs go weak, moaning at the touch: "A-ah!"

China smiled as he felt the twitch, pulling at the underwear which came away easily and beginning to stroke and pump it, the other hand exciting his balls. England knew what to do, twirling the sensitive hair between his fingers and making America go weak, falling onto the bed on top of the Chinese man who'd been teasing him so: "Alfred~" England hissed, gazing over at him: "Help me teach this slut a lesson?"

China's head lolled backwards over the pillows, his hair fanning out across the bed as he gazed blankly up at the young American pinning him to the bed. America wasn't actually listening to England; he was gazing down at the other with a smile: "You look hot when you sprawl like that..." Seconds later their mouths found each other's, England crawling up beside them and kissing China's neck, biting the sensitive spot. China's breath hitched, the feeling piercing the haze. He returned Alfred's kiss, flushing at England's administrations. America hadn't been expecting his kiss to be returned, but indulged in it, eyes closed as England moved kissing his shoulder, nipping and suckling at the bare flesh. China mewled, his body reacting through instinct. His eyes flickered open, briefly staring at the American before beginning to dart around the room. America smirked, and suddenly England's mouth was taking over the Chinese mans, and the other had snuck down between his legs, grabbing at his cock. China moaned, writhing slightly in anticipation. His hands groped blindly for his pipe, holding it would at least relax him a little. However, England had already taken it away, wanting to ensure the man was forced to feel something during this. England wrapped his hands in the others hair, grabbing at it as he threw him over. America was down between China's legs, groping at his crotch.

"N-no..." China moaned softly, staring up at England, face flushed from America's attention. His hips bucked as the youngest continued teasing.

"No?" England glared at him, raising his hand to the other nation: "You don't mean that do you?" America had picked up on the tension, diving down to slip the others cock in his mouth, groping at his ass.

"Hahn..." China grabbed the sheets with his hands as he felt the heat engulf him "Don't...mean?" he asked, his accent becoming more dominant. America just continued his work, groping happily at the Chinese man's ass with a smirk.

England was still frowning; deciding instead at his work was better off taking place on the Chinese man's mouth, biting at his lips: "Shut up and do as I tell you."

A whimper still escaped as China dug himself deeper into the bed, releasing hard into America's mouth. America swallowed in surprise, leaning back in shock and looking up at the other nation, but England soon pushed him aside, grabbing China's legs and forcing them upwards, giving the other free access to his ass: "Make sure you moan. I want to hear you."

China's eyes were unfocused, gazing at the ceiling as he kept his legs spread, mind above worry. America wasn't really sure what to do, crawling up over the bed and sitting next to China, kissing him as England forced his fingers inside him, unprepared and painful as usual.

"Ahh!" China moaned as the fingers stretched him, the opium relaxing him, but not enough as England rammed them in deeper, stretching and forcing the others body into submission, he really didn't care, ignoring the others yelps of pain.

But America heard, pulling away from the kiss and gazing at him: "Y-you okay?" He already started to wipe away the tears, feeling awful for not stopping England's treatment.

"Hahn!" Fresh tears sprang to his eyes, not registering the American. He shivered and yelled, although he knew he was beyond help. England carried on, fingers pushing themselves in and out of the others body, ignoring the blood as it trickled past his fingers.

America was horrified, leaning down to kiss and the Chinese man's mouth, wiping at the tears still: "I-it's okay...shush..."

China murmured pleading words in Chinese, not reciprocating to the American's kiss, instead staring into the distance as the tears fell

England's fingers were quickly replaced by his cock, ramming it deep into the man and filling him, enjoying the feel of the warm hole.

America scowled, still brushing away the tears: "D-don't cry!

China gasped as England's cock entered him, hissing at the pain, and hating that it was, on some level, enjoyable. He couldn't hear or understand what the American was saying, instead bunching his hands into fists, grasping at the sheets.

"America." England growled up at him: "His mouth, get it inside there. The slut needs to know his place."

America bit his lip, looking away from China as he climbed over him, straddling his torso: "I-I'm sorry~!"

China shut his eyes as America loomed over him, groaning still at the sensation England was giving him. England continued his work as America slipped his own length into the others waiting mouth, whimpering in delight at the feeling: "C-china..."

China whimpered but obediently began to suck and blow, whimpering as the pressure began to become too great, cumming over his stomach and America's back. England didn't withdraw, leaning up to kiss as America shoulder as they worked China's body in sync, whimpering in pleasure and delight at the sensations passing through them. China's gaze grew glassier as he continued to lick and suck on America, his moans from England muffled. America cried out in delight the moment he came, collapsing down over the others head as he withdrew, panting hard. England's release came moments after, causing him to collapse too, tumbling onto bed beside them both. Blearily, China saw his pipe discarded a short distance away. He reached for it, taking a long drag and holding the smoke in his lungs for as long as possible. Hopefully the forgetful effects of the drug would...fix this.

America curled around on the bed beside the Chinese man, wrapping his arms around himself with a pout: "Y-you alright?" England had already stood up and stormed away, abandoning the other two in the smoky room.

China breathed out, watching the smoke curl in mid-air, giggling slightly "Does it matter if I'm not aru?" he asked dreamily "It's not like I'm of any importance any more aru."

"Not of any..." America pouted, looking down at him: "What do you mean! What does England keep doing?"

He sighed, taking another drag before answering slowly "Gives me this aru...I don't remember very well after that aru...won't remember this soon aru" he smiled slightly "There are dragons in the smoke aru..."

America paused, thinking for a second as he grabbed for his clothes: "...What is that?"

"Hmm? You want my opium aru?" China asked, looking at him sharply for a few seconds before relaxing with it.

America frowned, looking at the pipe in his hands "Is that what he's giving you? You know it's really a bad idea right?"

China shrugged "He won't stop giving it to me aru...keeps me out of the way aru..." he inhaled the smoky haze hanging over him "You saw aru...I have to do as he tells me aru..."

"Why!" America sat up, glaring at the other nation: "Why do you do it! He can't do that! Just stop it, refuse, and fight him!"

He laughed gently, "You have felt how weak I've gotten aru...besides" and here his expression suddenly darkened "He has my little brother aru..."

Young as he was, America still didn't know when he really should keep his mouth closed and not say anything. It seemed as if today was going to be one of those days: "Y-your little brother? Huh? Hang on...ain't he the...England was cussing about some bastard child..."

Eyes collected again in the corners of China's eyes and his grip tightened. All he said however was "Yes aru...probably"

America pouted: "Is he your kid then? Like, your son? England doesn't seem to like him~"

China curled inward, clutching the pipe like a security blanket "M-my di-di...Hong..." he gripped the pipe and took a deep drag, smiling slightly as he exhaled.

"Hong Kong? Oh right..." America sat up properly, swinging his legs off the bed: "England's always trying to dump him on someone else according to Canada…won't do it himself."

"He won't give him back aru..." China sighed "You're ruining my high aru."

"Won't he? Finally America stood up, shaking out his clothes: "Well, I'll keep an eye on him...bye..."

China sunk further on the bed, the memory already being dissolved by the drug. America vanished, swinging the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>And now I leave you to go to France in...*checks clock* an hour. Please review! It would be lovely to come back to!<strong>


End file.
